


Записки о важном

by smokeymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри нужна помощь!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Записки о важном

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noteworthy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92868) by asnowyowl. 



> Бета: [berenica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)

У седьмого курса шел урок зельеварения. Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу у своей парты, мечтая, чтобы боль наконец прекратилась. Когда сил терпеть жгучий жар уже совсем не осталось, он со стоном наклонился к своей сумке и выудил оттуда пергамент, перо и чернила.

Как только Снейп направился в его сторону, Гарри нацарапал «Помоги! Мне больно!» и подвинул пергамент к краю стола.

Снейп бросил короткий взгляд на надпись, потом на Гарри. Вскинул бровь, что-то пробормотал себе под нос и прошел мимо.

Вот же гад!

Гарри попытался нарезать корешки для зелья, но каждое движение было пыткой. Он снова поймал взгляд Снейпа, кивнул на пергамент и быстро написал «Ай! О-о-ой!»

Явно подавив смешок, Снейп отвернулся. Взметнулись полы мантии.

Черт бы его побрал!

Может, он сжалится, если его умолять? Когда Снейп в очередной раз обходил класс, Гарри написал «Болеутоляющее! Пожалуйста!»

Снейп прошел мимо, но направился вовсе не к шкафу с медикаментами.

Мерзавец!

Боль и зельеварение оказались несовместимы. Зелье Гарри превратилось в мутную фиолетовую массу вместо того, чтобы стать прозрачно-зеленым. Это был полный провал. Он очистил котел, но продолжал стоять на своем месте.

Проходя в очередной раз мимо, Снейп оставил на столе Гарри флакон с зельем и листок пергамента. Гарри тут же проглотил зелье и развернул записку: «В следующий раз нечего без конца орать “Сильнее!”, если твой зад не готов к последствиям».

Когда урок закончился, позабывший о боли Гарри бросил на стол Снейпа ответную записку: «Сегодня в то же время?»

Ждать ответа не было необходимости.

~fin~


End file.
